


The Look

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sexual Themes, no actually sex or anything just suggestive comments etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”





	The Look

Eggsy Unwin was the bane of your existence, not because he was cheeky, not because he was reckless, not because you nearly got hurt on every mission the two of you went on together, but because he was just too bloody hot. 

He was beautiful, whether he was in a bespoke suit or a hoodie and a snapback. He knew it as well, that’s what made it worse, he knew he was hot, knew that he could use that to his advantage, knew he could seduce any target the two of you had if he tried hard enough…and boy did he try. Problem was that you had to watch, problem was that it made you want to drag him by the tie to some quiet room and forget all about whatever mission you were on at the time. 

The line of his jaw, the winks he gave targets, the half opening of his mouth, the quirked smile…it was started to become a problem. You were increasingly distracted on missions and Merlin and Roxy were beginning to notice. You couldn’t help it. He was a massive distraction, the desire for him that built up beyond all belief couldn’t be relieved and it was his fault. 

“Fuck…” You matter under your breath on another mission in which Eggsy has to seduce another target, admittedly Eggsy didn’t really mind sweet talking people only to incapacitate them the moment they were in a room alone. But you had to watch, feel that desire to kiss him, fuck him. You had to sit back and do nothing, but let him do his thing. You were just back up…

He looked good. Arms around the target, whispering in their ear. He catches your eyes over their shoulder and winks at you and you turn away to drink your drink pretending you weren’t bothered by it…but you were. God, you were. 

You drink and drink (non-alcoholic of course, you’re working after all) and wait and wait. Eggsy disappears with the target and you wait. He knows what he’s doing. You find his work impressive, you’re not quite as good at seducing targets as him, your tactic is more aggressive hitting than honeyed words. 

“ _You wanna come back here and help me, Gawain?_ ”

“I thought you didn’t need my help?” You reply, already making your way to the staircase you last saw Eggsy disappear to. You know Merlin is also in your ear, waiting to put his penny’s worth in. 

“ _I don’t, but I figured i’d give you some actual work rather than just let you stare at me all night._ ” You stop in your tracks, flustered for a moment, before continuing on, following a corridor round to the only door. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You knew exactly what he was talking about, your lusty staring was not something you were oblivious to. You were way too aware of it. 

_“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”_

“And what way is that?” You open the door to see him standing over the target, who’s tied up and quite obviously annoyed. Not that you blame them…although if Eggsy was the one tying you up you might be less than annoyed. 

He turns to face you with a cheeky grin, “Like you want me to use your legs as earmuffs, love.” 

He knows he’s right when you falter, he knows that that’s the truth, that you think about all sorts of scenarios involving him, his dick, a bed, a shower, whatever you can find. You hate that he knows because he’s going to be insufferable…

“Shut your gob, Eggs.”

“I’m sure I could find something for my mouth to do that you’d enjoy.”  


End file.
